narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mercenary's First Ninja Lesson
"It's time for my first ninja lesson! Yay!" Bobu jumped around, seemingly stupid. "But it looks like my Jounin Sensei isn't here yet! I think I have some chakra to waste too!" Bobu mused to himself. "I know! I'll use the chakra I took from Ikido Sensei when he was fighting me!" Bobu spoke, as if that was the most common sense thing in the world. Bobu then formed 100 Kage Bunshin, each focused on the task of practicing known jutsu using his Jutsu Seals, firing combination attacks at the sky and creating a dazzling scene of flames, as he waited for Ikido's arrival. Ikido arrived, looking at the dazzling scene of flames. They were in a field with nothing but grass. Ikido also regained his chakra after the battle. "That's an impressive amount of flames. Today is your first real day of training. I've learned a few techniques after our encounter, but nevertheless, we must begin our training. I'm going to teach you some release streams." Ikido said with a grin. "Release Streams? Elemental Release Streams? I get to learn those? YAYYY!!!" The real Bobu shouted excitedly as if he were a new genin. "So can we begin training now?" Bobu asked, his clones lined up in Attention position waiting for instructions from their Jounin Sensei. Ikido sighed and thought to himself, "I guess using clones works too." Now, before I begin teaching you, I want you to do something for me. "Ikido quickly used Fire Release Stream on the real Bobu. "GAAAAHHHH" Bobu frantically jumped around to dodge the streaming fire, however the fire kept on coming. When he saw that the fire coming was without end, he created a massive shockwave using his Jutsu Seals, releasing a Wind Release Great Breakthrough from all sides of his body, dispersing alot of the flames. "WHY'RE YOU DOING THIS! " Bobu continued jumping around to dodge the fire, seeing that his shockwave did not stop Ikido from releasing his flames. His clones were sweating heavily, fearing what kind of labour they would be forced to do. Ikido glared angrily at Bobu and said, "As you can see, fire is a dangerous element! Even though you aimed at the sky, you used fire recklessly to create a performance! 100 clones using fire at the same time is dangerous! You're lucky that we're only in a field!" During that period of time Bobu had placed some of his bugs on Ikido, allowing him to sense the chakra flow behind this technique, giving him a sense of familiarity with its use. His clones had also made sure to memorize the handsigns as well. "It's not dangerous! I swear! Can't you see nothing was burned?!?!?" Bobu rebuked Ikido incredulously. He then created a Clone using the basic Clone technique, and used Bunshin no Shunshin to move quickly away, leaving the illusory genjutsu clone to dodge the fire techniques for the real Bobu. Ikido sighed and said, "Well, we're in a field, so you're lucky. Anyway, I want the real Bobu to conduct the same handsign I did. Gather chakra into your lungs and emit it through your mouth! If done successfully, then you have conducted fire release stream." He then thought to himself, "Will he be able to do it properly though?" Bobu, using his Jutsu Seals, did it through his palms. Streaming fire it was as if his palm was a flamethrower. However since it was unperfected the stream wasn't steady. Meanwhile some of his clones practised the technique by following what Ikido said. They gathered chakra in their lungs and used the handsigns accordingly, while some of Bobu's bugs were directed to analyze the chakra flow of his clones whenever they successfully executed the technique. Ever few minutes, the most successful clone was popped to transfer their knowledge to Bobu and all other clones, and they continued to train, each practicing the correct variant except for the real Bobu, who was doing it via jutsu seals for practice. After a long time, with Bobu using up most of the chakra he got from Ikido, he said, "I think I've got it down." Ikido smiled and said, "That's good, now show me." Bobu walked forward and said : Fire Release: Fire Stream technique!" And his butt unleashed a torrent of continuous flames, looking as if Bobu had a fiery tail. "Whoops, wrong direction!" Bobu cheekily said, as he was using Jutsu Seals for this technique. Ikido almost fainted because of the stupidity of that move. "Umm...I'll forget that ever happened. Using the jutsu seals, you need to master that on your own. For now, use the steps that I told you to do." "Okay..." Bobu dejectedly said. He so wanted to show his sensei what he could do with the technique, but he knew his sensei's word was to be listened to. He then used the jutsu as per Ikido's instructions, creating tons of fire. Ikido smiled and said, "Congratulations, let's take a lunch break!" Ikido brought with him two sandwiches and two bottles of water. He gave one of each to Bobu and said, "After eating, go to sleep for a bit. The reason is, the next portion of your Nature Stream is going to be tough and long, so yeah." "NOOO WHY CAN'T WE DO IT NOW?" Bobu whined, desperate to learn new techniques. Being the baby he is, he had his clones fire the jutsu he just learned into the sky, creating a torrent of flames much larger than the performance earlier. Meanwhile the real Bobu ingested the sandwiches and water at extreme speed. Ikido sighed and screamed, "MAKE YOUR CLONES VANISH AND GO TO SLEEP BOBU!!" IF YOU INSIST ON TRAINING SOME MORE TODAY, I WARN YOU, YOU WON'T LIKE IT AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BACK DOWN!!!" "So you think I am a wimp huh sensei? I'll have you know I've defeated many jounin like you as a Mercenary! I can handle the training!" Bobu rebuked Ikido strongly. Ikido sighed and said, "Oh well. So, tell me, do you have water nature chakra?" "I have a seal to convert my chakra into that, does that count?" Bobu asked. "Ikido sighed and said, "Well, because it's not your original chakra, you're going to need to learn how to use it effectively. That's why we are training this next session. Step 1: Follow me to a river nearby and swim in it for one minute. Then walk on it for one minute." Ikido led him to the river. Bobu put his bugs (all except those on Ikido) into his Insect Storage Seal. His clone created a water prison, and Bobu swam inside it, before dispersing the water prison and walking on water. "How about you just show me how water release conversion works, I can analyse it with my insects that are on you." Bobu said matter-of-factly Ikido said, "Well, I already mastered water element, so it's just natural to me now. But before you try to convert, you must go to special training. Don't ask why though, just deal with it. Step 2: Stay in the water until I tell you to come out. Be warned, I will go in and do everything in my power to attack you, trying to make you get out. Think of this training like this, if a water jutsu goes horribly wrong, you may be effected as well. Or if your boat sank during a war, you must survive at sea till you get to land." Bobu entered the water and recited a chant. "Let go your ocean tether, Enter Water, Wet, and become H2O." Bobu jumped into the water, swimming, and creating hidden water clones underwater. Ikido took out his sword, walked into the water, and swam after Bobu. Bobu used water prison jutsu via his clones, trapping his sensei. Ikido thought to himself, "Trapping me with clones, huh? I could hold my breath for a little while, but I'll just wait." Bobu then used one of his useless seals, putting lava over the water prison, sealing Ikido in an obsidian sphere as it sank to the bottom of the pond. If Ikido did not go out of the sphere after 1 minute, Bobu would go and save his sensei.